King Croak
This Page is created by Golden8King. King Croak is the self-proclaimed and ficious ruler of the "Frog Kingdom" in Paper Mario: A Star Scissors Tale. He is a Goomba-turned-into-a-frog and only a kiss from a princess could free him from the spell. He rules his proclaimed Frog Kingdom that is actually a cursed Koopaville. He was presented with a special gift from one of his lackeys who found a World String. Unaware of the string's power, he made his lackeys weave a cape out of it. Since then, Koopaville is cursed with the Frog's Curse and all of its inhabitants were turned into frogs by the will of the almighty King Croak. He is Chapter 1's Chapter Boss and gets eventually turned back into a Goomba back a kiss of Lumina. His real name is Goomback. 'Role in the Story' An unknown amount of time before the beginning of the game, a Goomba made fun out of King Bowser. Sadly, the mighty king heard about it and let the Goomba be punished: Kammy turned him into a frog as punishment. Angered, the newly-transformed frog hopped all the way to Peach's Castle. He wanted the princess to kiss him back into a Goomba. However, the princess was shocked and let the frog be brought back into the swamps "where he belongs". Enraged at both, Bowser and Peach, the frog swore revenge and traveled the swamps of the Mushroom Kingdom in search of an army willing to follow him into war. However, aside from a some stupid frogs, he was unsuccessful. In the present day, he had himself build a castle to life in and was reached by one of his lackeys who had found a World String. As no-one of them knew about the string's power, the frog thought to himself what a king was worth without a proper cape. And so he let his lackeys make a cape out of the World String. This, to his own surprise, granted him powers beyond his comprehention. He finally had the power to have a people to rule over. And so he used his powers to transform all of the inhabitants of the nearby Koopaville into frogs like him. A few hours later, King Croak has a parade in his honor in what once was Koopaville. There, however, he meets the recently arrived Mario and his Group. He wants to transform them into frogs but he is distracted by the inhabitants of Koopaville and flees back to his castle leaving his lackeys behind to keep anyone in Koopaville, especially Mario, away. However, seeing how Croa, Coa and Coak are too strong to be attacked, the Mayor of Koopaville tells Mario about a secret path that leads outside the town and probably to Croak's Castle. This happens to be in the sewers, much to Toabert's dismay. Luckily, they get outside safe and end up in a swap where they meet an old frog who tells about Croak's weakpoint: His staff. He then returns to his nearby shop where Mario may buy Mushrooms and other items. After a short way, they reach the castle only noticing that Croak's lackeys have returned and block the entrance to the castle. Toabert thinks there may be an alternate way but Lumina and Mario decide to attack right away. They launch a surprise attack and eventually get defeated. They flee back into the castle but don't lock it up - lucky Mario, his enemies are pussies! Anyway, they soon reach Croak's throneroom where King Croak tells them about his backstory. However, he only does so that he can trap Mario in his dungeon. Luckily, Lumina uses her Light ability to find a secret exit. Using this ability through the whole castle, they, again, reach King Croak who attacks them. Despite him using all of his powers, Mario hits his weakpoint and Croak soon is defeated. Stripped off his cape and crown, Lumina steps up to him and kisses him on the forehead, transforming him back into a Goomba. Happy to be back in his Goomba form, Croak explains that he, like all of Bowser's soldiers, were forced into working for Bowser and his true name is Goomback. He then retires from his throne and decides to open a shop in Toad Town. He greets Mario after the plumber's return and shows him his shop where items "aren't cheaper anywhere else" - which is true. He is seen alongside other citizens of Toad Town during the credits and even becomes a kiss on the cheek from Peach leaving the Goomba blushing. 'Strategy' Category:Paper Mario: A Star Scissors Tale Villains Category:Paper Mario: A Star Scissors Tale Bosses Category:Paper Mario: A Star Scissors Tale Characters Category:Golden8King Category:Antagonists